Emails have been adopted as a primary way for individuals to communicate with one another. It some cases, it can be common for a given individual to receive tens or even hundreds of emails every day, where it is desirable to maintain many of the emails in a permanent capacity. To manage this amount of information, the individual often attempts to manually sort their emails into different folders (e.g., “friends”, “vacation”, “work”, etc.), such that each respective folder serves as a catch-all for certain types of emails. In most cases, the individual starts out with a simple folder structure into which it is reasonably manageable to sort existing/new emails. However, the overall complexity of the folder structure tends to increase over time, such that it becomes difficult for the individual to navigate this ever-expanding—and often overlapping—collection of folders. Consequently, the individual often gives up altogether on the folder-based organization approach, and instead merely retains all of their emails within their primary inbox. As a result, the individual must resort to utilizing built-in search features when attempting to locate emails of interest, which can be cumbersome and ineffective in comparison to an efficient procedure that otherwise could be utilized if the folder-based organizational approach were actively maintained.
Consequently, there exists a need for a technique for organizing a given individual's emails in an efficient and meaningful manner.